


welcome home

by Madfalldyn



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lactation, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: You've been away on a business trip for some time now, and you're two girlfriends have a surprise waiting for you. You're naturally a bit wary, given how the Kiryuin sisters generally are.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko/Reader
Kudos: 5





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [doing the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507902) by [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn). 
  * Inspired by [crime and punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677957) by [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn). 



The airport is bustling, but that’s not really a surprise. It’s a busy town, after all, but you’re doing your best to make it through the terminal easily. It’s been a while since you’ve been back in town, and Ryuko and Satsuki both have been giving you hell for that. They should understand, obviously, given that the trip you’re on is part of the Kiryuin’s business anyway. They’ve kept you pretty much under thumb for months now, and even now it is rare that they let you travel.

This business trip was hectic, and you could tell that many of the other employees there were keeping an eye on you. No surprise, given that you nearly skipped town on the two of them after knocking them up, so you’re not mad at the employees, or anything. They’re just trying to do what they can to get ahead, get more money, and you can understand that hustle. It’s no big deal, and besides, Satsuki and Ryuko went to great lengths to make sure you wouldn’t make  _ that _ mistake again. No, better to just come back home to them rather than trying to drag your feet and get away. They’d just catch you, and force you back anyway, so it’s better to go along with things and keep them happy.

Really, so long as you’re not going out of your way to piss them off, they’re not that bad. They can both be a bit overbearing, but given their wealth and power that’s not really much of a surprise. Still, it does suck being so watched so closely. A big business conference like that, you saw plenty of lovely ladies you’d be blessed to spend a night with. Granted, after the last time they caught you cheating, you wouldn’t make  _ that _ mistake again.

You can still remember, quite vividly, the lengthy session they spent reminding you who it is you  _ really _ belong to, and who it is you’d better give all your attention to. Of course, if they didn’t have so many lackeys tailing you, keeping you under surveillance, you might have still gone for it. It’s hard, being tied down to anyone. Sure, Ryuko and Satsuki are incredible, with bodies that absolutely do not quit, but they’re pretty pregnant now.   
You like going all out, not having to worry about some baby in the oven, and it would have been nice to spend a night with someone where you didn’t have to be so damn careful. But, much like trying to get away from them, it just plain isn’t worth it. You’ve learned your lessons, and learned your place. Much as you might want to test the limits they’ve slowly expanded, the leash they’ve slowly added more length to, you don’t really want to suffer the consequences.

Being able to be out, to go on a trip and stretch your legs, so to speak, has been great. Being out of that mansion, big as it might be, that was more or less your prison for a few weeks there? It’s great, and you’re not going to risk that again.

Given the constant stream of texts from both of them, however, they’re looking forward to you getting back. Once you finally get your luggage, and make your way out of the terminal and into the sunlight, you hail a cab. Even the natural delay from the crowds might raise a couple of suspicions from those two, especially Ryuko, so you’d better try and make your way there as quick as you can. Both of them have been going on and on about some surprise they’ve got ready for you, anyway, so you kind of look forward to it.

Knowing them, it’ll be more of a surprise for them, but you’ll try to make the best of it. You’re sure they’re pent up, going days without you in the middle of their damn pregnancy hormones. They’re probably going mad with how badly they want you, and to be honest, you’re getting pretty pent up yourself. It might suck, not being able to sow your wild oats any more, having to be faithful to these two sisters, but at least they seem to be just as insatiable as you once they get going.

In truth, they’re a pretty good match for you, as loathe as you are to admit that. They keep you in line, better now than ever before, and that might cut down on your fun, but it is only fair to them. You can’t blame them for how hard they work to keep you out of trouble, even if you personally find that trouble to be plenty of fun all on its own.

Whatever their surprise is, you find yourself looking forward to it, even if you could almost bet it will be one of the most self-serving things you’ve ever seen in your life. Ryuko and Satsuki always have their own interests at heart, and that’s probably part of what got the Kiryuin’s so much wealth and power to begin with. Whether that’s bred into them or instilled into them from a young age, you’re not quite sure. It would make more sense from Satsuki, in the latter case, but that’s neither here nor there.

_ You’re on your way, right?  _ The message reads. It only just came through, and it is, of course, from Ryuko. She is the one who checks in on you most, and in a way, it shows what she least wants you to notice. That is, how crazy she is for you. It’s funny, in a way, that she tries so hard to keep you in line, but all it does is show how badly she wants to keep you around.

_ Yeah, I’ve got a cab and I’m on my way now.  _ You reply. It’s not that hard, keeping them happy, in truth. You’ve already learned not to rebel against them, at least. They made damn sure of that. You belong to them, at least, that’s what they tell you again and again. You hate to admit it, but at this point, that’s probably true.

_ Good, if you’re much later your only surprise is going to be my boot up your ass!  _ Ryuko responds, and that’s about what you’d expect.

_ But think of the baby, you sure you should be that rough? _ You joke, already knowing the response you’ll get.

_ Fuck off, that’s your fault anyway. Just hurry up already, don’t make me get Satsuki bugging you, too. _ Ryuko responds, and you know that’s your cue to stop talking. If you keep pushing her, keep teasing her, she really is going to get pissed off. There’s a fine line with Ryuko, and so long as you stay on the right side of it, she’s not too bad. Sure, she’s got one hell of a temper, but if you actually mind her and don’t push her too far? You rarely have to see it. Satsuki, on the other hand, is easier to deal with on the surface. But only on the surface. Either way, you tell the driver to go whichever way is fastest, not wanting to waste any time and raise their ire.

~X~

“‘Bout time you showed up,” Ryuko says, as soon as you enter the Kiryuin mansion. No matter how many times you enter this place, it never fails to inspire awe. You can feel the wealth and prestige it exudes, making you feel as if you don’t belong even after living or staying here off and on for quite some time now. It’s incredible, and you wonder if Ryuko feels like she belongs, or if she gets those same panging doubts. She wouldn’t admit to it, even if she did, so you never bother to ask.

“You know how crazy traffic is,” you answer, shrugging. It’s true, you really didn’t try to take your time coming over here at all. You can only imagine how mad Ryuko would be if you  _ had _ given that she’s chewing you out for the normal amount of time. “I did my best.”

“Yeah, for once I actually believe you. I think you know better, we don’t even have to remind you that much anymore,” Ryuko says, referencing all the other time she and her sister have gone to great lengths to ‘remind’ you of your place here, of you who belong to. It did take some time for all those lessons and reminders to sink in, but you’ve come out remarkably well adjusted. Now, you only  _ think  _ of ways to get away from them or acknowledge that you would want to cheat if you could get away from it. But neither of those temptations are something you give in to, even at your lowest points. You know the cost is too high, that being on the good side of these two is far better than the bad side. 

“It took some time, but I learned my lesson,” you say, carrying in your luggage. If it was one of them, you’re sure hired help would have already taken the luggage off to their rooms, but you don’t get that special treatment. Whether that’s some level of disdain from the staff due to the numerous times you’ve pissed off their employers, or some level of order from Satsuki or Ryuko, you’ve never had the balls to ask. It doesn’t matter much, either way, you don’t mind doing the work yourself. “You both made damn sure of that.”

“Damn straight we did, and I don’t want to hear you bitching about it,” Ryuko says, straightening up. It still takes you by surprise, as you eye the bulge at her stomach. She’s so pregnant now, and you wonder how much longer it’ll be before she has that baby you planted in her. She was so pissed off, and rightly so, considering there’s a part of you that was absolutely wanting to see her like this.

In many ways, it was worth it. She still tries to look all high and mighty, but something about that pregnant belly of hers does detract from it. The only sight better is Satsuki, all noble and cold and cunning, but with a bulge of her own to sport around the mansion. You shouldn’t get such a kick out of it, and you know that if they realized you do you’d be in trouble with them all over again, but there’s just something about knowing you’re the one who did that to them.

“You gonna stand around all day, or take that to your room?” Ryuko asks, eventually. You’re really letting your mind wander, and finally, you begin to move. As much as she might annoy you at times, you’ve gotta admit, there’s no one better at getting your ass in gear.

“I’m going, I’m going,” you mutter, pushing past her. “Is this my surprise? You bitching me out?”

“As if, you should just expect that at this point,” Ryuko says, smirking. At least she’s owning up to it. “No, once you’re done, come to Satsuki’s room. That’s where you’ll get it.”

“Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I’m done,” you answer, walking towards your room. Most of the time you don’t end up sleeping in this room, it’s more of a place to store your stuff than anything else. Usually, you all end up in the same room, sleeping in the same bed. But still, it’s nice to have a place to call your own in this damn mansion. 

The place is so big, it’s surprising you don’t get lost any time you’re gone for more than a week. Somehow, you remember how to get to your room, and drop your bag down with a sigh. You know you don’t have time to unpack, that the sisters expect you to head straight to Satsuki’s, so you go ahead and do just that. There’s no sense in making them mad, not when you’ve got no idea how long it might be until your next chance to get out.

Hell, good behavior tends to go a long way with them. If you’re good, maybe you’ll get to go on trips more often. Maybe they’ll even stop having people keep such a close eye on you, and you’ll really get to cut loose. A man can hope, right? If they really give you some slack, being a bit better now will totally be worth it.

Either way, you head out, on your way to Satsuki’s room. Only time will tell if this surprise of theirs is actually good for you or not. You could see it going either way, but wondering isn’t going to do much good. 

~X~

“Finally,” Ryuko says, rolling her eyes. “I told you not to unpack your shit.”

“It’s been 5 minutes, at the most,” you fire back, and Ryuko clicks her tongue.

“It’s okay, Ryuko,” Satsuki says, and your attention is finally drawn to her. Ryuko is a hell of a distraction, but now that you see Satsuki, you can’t believe you were ever taken in by that. She’s sprawled out on her bed, wearing lingerie that perfectly hugs her contours. It is even shaped to her pregnant belly, accentuating it perfectly. It would seem she has embraced her status as a pregnant woman far more than Ryuko has in your absence, and damn, she makes it look good. You already feel yourself reacting to her, and if only she would smile at you, rather than that damn flat expression, you’d likely be out of your mind with lust for her already.

It is then that Ryuko strips out of her clothes, revealing that she’s got a similar set of lingerie underneath.

“Surprise,” Satsuki says, her lips finally twisting upward just a bit. It’s not much of a smile, but for her, it speaks volumes. “We’ve heard your trip went well.”

“You mean we heard he stayed out of trouble, this time,” Ryuko says, giving you a pointed look. “Good job, seriously, but don’t think we’re going to let our guard down!”

“Ryuko, it’s okay. This is a time to celebrate his return, not worry about the future,” Satsuki says, and her sister falls silent. “So, do you know what we have in store for you?”

“I’m… not really sure, honestly. Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I did, would it?” you answer, looking from one sister to the other. Now that you see them in person, you begin to notice all the changes they’re going through. Obviously, the pregnancy is apparent from the size of them, but that’s not all. If you’re not mistaken, their boobs have grown as well. No doubt they’re already heavy with milk, ready to serve their children’s needs once they are born. It’s a good look for both of them, honestly, especially Ryuko. You had always wished she had a bit more going on in that department, though you knew better than to ever say as much. 

“Oh, really? No guesses, at all?” Satsuki says, seeming to be baiting you into something.

“I’m sure you both missed me, if that’s what you’re getting at,” you say, and Ryuko rolls her eyes.

“We have each other, dumbass, we can get by just fine without you,” she claims, but Satsuki shoots her a glance. She stands her ground, staring right back at Satsuki. It seems Satsuki doesn’t want Ryuko going too hard on you for this surprise, which is already a good sign.

“While Ryuko speaks the truth, and we can both handle each other’s needs, we did miss you,” Satsuki says, and as she speaks she spreads her legs. Without hesitation, she slips a hand down, gently rubbing her cunt over her lacy blue panties. “It’s been far too long, has it not? Several long weeks now.”

“Yeah, it’s… it’s been a while,” you mutter, already straining to keep yourself under control. Something about the way Satsuki touches herself, as if it is all a show for your benefit, it only makes it that much hotter. You want to close in on her, to take her all for yourself right here and now, but you know you have to be cautious. To make sure that’s what she wants, or you’ll only end up in trouble with them.

“And you actually managed to keep it in your pants, too,” Ryuko comments. “So I bet you’re pretty damn needy, aren’t you?”

“Can’t you tell already?” Satsuki asks her sister, glancing down at the bulge of your erection. “It’s only gotten worse since he stepped inside.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad,” you admit, looking between the two of them. Ryuko moves towards you, pushing off from the wall she’s been leaning on.

“Is that right? So, you missed us, did you?” she asks, as she steps in behind you. She leans in, her lips near your ear, whispering to you as she continues. “Because we did both miss you, you know.”

“That’s right, we missed you so dearly,” Satsuki says, “and now, you get to make that up to us. You’ve been all alone for such a long time, don’t you want that?”

“I do,” you answer, but in truth, you knew this was exactly what would happen. You knew their surprise would be about how badly they need this, and while that does serve your needs as well as theirs, you could almost laugh. It’s so obvious what they want, and you’re not at all shocked by any of this.

“You can have your way with me, first,” Satsuki says, and Ryuko pushes you forward. It’s a sudden motion, forcing you down into bed with Satsuki. As soon as you fall, she opens her arms wide, catching you and supporting you. She shifts your weight so that none of it presses in against her belly, not disturbing the baby in the slightest. It’s an expert catch, all things considered, and you are surprised by how quickly they’ve adjusted to this.

“Make it snappy, though, I’m not going to wait all day,” Ryuko says, smirking down at you. “And you’ll have a lot more fun that way, I’m sure.”

“Now, now, Ryuko. Let him have a chance before you start in on him,” Satsuki says. Listening to her sister, Ryuko seems to back off. She gives you a chance to catch your bearings after practically falling on top of Satsuki, but you try your best to recover well. You know what all of this is about, and as bad as you might want to just start fucking Satsuki as soon as you can, you decide to take things a bit slower. A little effort now might go a long way, so you shift, kneeling down between her legs instead.

“Oh? Now this is a surprise,” Satsuki says, spreading her legs a bit further. You lean in, pushing her panties aside and burying your face within her. In no time, you’re pressing your tongue into her folds, eagerly eating her out. She appreciates your efforts, and must already be pretty turned on given how wet she is. You’re surprised, but figure it must be the hormones getting to her. Either way, you’re shocked to find her voice giving out in no time.

Usually, it’s a pain in the ass to get a rise out of Satsuki, but she must be extra sensitive now. You hear her whimpering in no time, crying out for more, and Ryuko is soon moving in beside her. She climbs into bed as well, nestling in next to her sister, and both of them look down at you as you eat Satsuki out. It doesn’t take you long, given her compromised state and how good you’ve gotten at this, to push her over the edge. She is crying out in delight, head tipped back, while Ryuko doesn’t have a single thing to say. That is, until she thinks of one thing.

“My turn now,” she says, spreading her legs as well. You really shouldn’t be shocked, but you’re not going to try and get out of this now. You’re playing the long game, after all. The more obedient you seem, the more likely they are to go easier on you. And that would be absolutely perfect. So, in no time at all, you’ve pushed Ryuko’s panties aside as well, and are eating her out just the same as you did Satsuki. This time, however, Satsuki is quick to make a move of her own. She leans in, pressing her lips to Ryuko’s, kissing her sister as you eat her out. The moans and whimpers you earn from her are muffled, joining those of her sister as she lets her sister know just how much she enjoys all of this. Ryuko doesn’t even last as long as Satsuki, crying out and breaking their kiss as she is overwhelmed by her climax. It proves every assumption you made, every guess at how badly Ryuko must have wanted you to come back. It’s laughable, but you know better than to give in to that temptation noew. Not when everything is going so well, not when you are so close to getting to fuck the sisters.

No matter how much you complain, how much the tight grip they keep on you might annoy you, you can’t deny the pair of them are absolutely phenomenal in bed. They have wonderful bodies, and know just how to use them to drive you mad. It’s almost enough to keep you fully in line, but they both know by now that it isn’t quite. That you need some  _ extra _ motivation from time to time. Today, however, it doesn’t seem like you’ll be subjected to that. At least, not yet. Now that both of the sisters have reached their climax, and Satsuki has finally come down from hers, she pulls you back over to her. 

“Isn’t it time you had your fun?” she asks, and you can’t deny yourself any longer. It was difficult, focusing entirely on getting them off while your own needs were so pressing, so prevalent, but you aren’t going to hold back a second longer. You free your cock, sliding into place with ease. You know you have to be careful, you know Satsuk is incredibly pregnant, but that doesn’t matter. You want her so badly, anything will be enough for you.

With the baby’s safety in mind, you begin pushing into her. You take things slow at first, easing yourself into this, but as the tightness of her cunt surrounds your cock, as you push into her, it is too much to resist. You want to go all out, to fuck her absolutely senseless, but you know you can’t. You know that would be way too much, that you’ll have to wait a while longer for that. Hard as it might be to stay in control, you manage somehow. You are so lost in the feeling of pumping into her, of fucking Satsuki, that you fail to notice as Ryuko rises up from the bed.

How could you notice, when Satsuki is looking at you the way she is? Each thrust jostles her, as you put as much impact as you feel you safely can into each thrust. It doesn’t take her long to reveal another aspect of your surprise, however.

She reaches out, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you in close. In no time, your face is nestled in between her breasts, and it is then that she works to yank her bra down. The lace did little to hide anything, but it is still nice knowing that the bare skin of her breasts is now pressing into your face.

“You can drink from me, if you want,” Satsuki says. It’s an offer, but it doesn’t really feel like one. You know Satsuki doesn’t usually just make an offer, and she more than likely expects you to take her up on that. You’ve never tried this sort of thing before, never stuck around with a pregnant woman long enough, so it’s a new idea to you. It seems a bit weird, wanting to drink the milk meant for your kid, but hey. You'll try anything once.

Slowly, you shift, pushing your lips to her now exposed nipple. She cries out as you make contact, and you assume she must be far more sensitive as some aspect of this process. It doesn’t much matter, as you begin to gently suck from her. As your mouth fills with her warm milk, sweet and heavy on your tongue, it takes all you’ve got not to gasp out and waste it.

It tastes incredible, feels incredible. Satsuki whimpers as you pick up your pace, sucking from her greedily. You drink her milk, wanting more and more as you continue on. There’s something about this, something intoxicating. You wouldn’t have expected to enjoy this so much, but the taste of Satsuki is enough to drive you mad.

If you had known this was something you’d enjoy so much, you might have been tempted to knock the two of them up a long time ago. Of course, if you had your way, you would have skipped town when the news broke either way. Still, this is a decent enough consolation prize now that you’re stuck here with the two of them. You’re so distracted by your efforts to drink Satsuki’s milk that you hardly notice as Ryuko prepares another surprise for you. 

You can hear her moving around behind you, but you don’t think much of it. You’re too lost in your current obsession, thrusting into Satsuki even as you suck the milk from her breast greedily. She tastes incredible, and as you drink from her, she reaches up, patting your head and gently running her fingers through your hair. It all feels amazing, and you have to admit that this surprise is far better than anything you were expecting.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” Ryuko chimes in from behind. You don’t even bother looking back at her, not wanting to waste a second of this time. Naturally, that’s exactly what she is expecting.

“Continue, Ryuko,” Satsuki says, nodding her head. She’s giving Ryuko permission for something, and suddenly, you find yourself wishing you had looked back. It doesn’t take long for her to be in position, to have her hands on your hips.

“Can’t expect me to just sit by and watch,” Ryuko says, and you can practically hear the smirk in her tone. She lines up a strap then, pressing the tip against your asshole, before pushing further in. At least she bothered to lube the damn thing up this time, but it’s still something of a shock as she slams into you. You can’t help pushing forward, thrusting deeper into Satsuki, but even in the midst of this sudden penetration, you do your best to keep your mouth latched on Satsuki. She tastes way too good, you can’t just give this up because Ryuko is bored of sitting around watching.

In no time, the three of you are moving in sync. Each of Ryuko’s thrusts sees you pushing that much deeper into Satsuki, and when Ryuko pulls back, so do you. You begin moving in tandem, Ryuko’s efforts to fuck you furthering your own efforts to fuck Satsuki. The system works far better than you would have expected, and as such, it isn’t long before you’re nearing your limit. You don’t want to stop, so you do your best to cling to this feeling, but given how long you’ve had to go without, you can only do so much.

If it hadn’t been several long weeks of nothing but your hand to satisfy you, perhaps you could hold out for a bit longer. As it stands, you don’t have a chance. Ryuko is far too brutal, too relentless, and Satsuki’s cunt is as wonderful as always. Between the two of them, you are outmatched. That always seems to be the case with the Kiryuin sisters, and it’s no shock that today is the same as ever.

With a groan, you finally come, slamming into Satsuki one last time. To your surprise, between your efforts to suck her dry and her sister fucking you into her, she comes as well. Whether she was already that close, or whether it is the feeling of your seed spilling into her, you couldn't say. Either way, your climax is augmented by the feeling of her cunt tightening up on you, squeezing you and draining every drop from you. It only seems fair, given how much you’re enjoying drinking her milk.

Ryuko, however, isn’t quite done. She keeps fucking you, picking up her pace now and growing absolutely frantic. She can’t seem to get enough, even as her thrusting works the double sided dildo inside of her, pushing her to her own limit. She wants to join the two of you, doesn’t want to be left out, and you are the victim of her desires. It doesn’t seem to matter that you’ve already finished, she keeps fucking you, driving herself to the edge as soon as she can manage. It isn’t until she thrusts in one last time, sighing happily as she is lost in the throes of her climax, that she finally stops fucking you.

“Some surprise,” you murmur, finally pulling back from Satsuki’s breast. She’s pretty drained now anyway, though her other breast is looking pretty enticing. Before you can shift over, however, Ryuko has your hair in her grip.

“You loved it, didn’t you?” she asks, turning you to look at her as she sneers down at you. “Come one, you know you missed this. You’ve gotten used to us taking charge like this, haven’t you?”

“You did seem to enjoy that quite a bit,” Satsuki adds, her comment entirely unwelcome. “You reached climax not long after she started. You also seemed to enjoy your other surprise, as well.”

“If you mean your milk, yeah, that one I liked,” you say, turning back to Satsuki. “More than I expected, honestly.”

“Well, plenty more where that came from,” Ryuko says, forcing you to look at her again. “You’ve gotta be fair, you know?”

“Is that right? Going to let me fuck you while I drink yours?” you ask, challenging Ryuko. 

“Only if you can satisfy me,” Ryuko fires back, completely unfazed. She must have been preparing for this, it’s usually pretty easy to get a rise out of her, but she seems ready for you. 

Maybe she and Satsuki have been practicing, getting ready for when you finally make it back. “If you can’t, I’ll just have to keep fucking you, instead.”

“Now, now, Ryuko,” Satsuki says, as you finally all pull apart, separating for now. “Don’t be too forceful, he’s been good lately and we don’t need to be too firm.”

“Oh, come on, if we don’t keep him in line who knows what’ll happen?” Ryuko says, scoffing at her sister’s advice. You have to admit, Ryuko does have a point. Not that you’d ever let these two realize that, or anything. But in truth, if they give you too long of a leash you’re definitely going to take advantage of that. Satsuki is likely only saying these things for your benefit, though. If anyone in this room is aware of just how important it is to keep you in line, it’s Satsuki. She may be able to put on a kinder front like this far more easily than Ryuko can, but she’s far from stupid.

Hell, any time you’ve caused them trouble she’s the one who figured you out. She’s always one step ahead of you, and that’s part of what makes these two so damn frustrating. Still, you can’t complain when you’re with them like this. When you can take full advantage of how hot these two are? You can’t help feeling like a lucky man, even if they are a bit of a pain in the ass to deal with.

“So, what, we just going to talk, or are you going to let me fuck you?” you ask, eventually, causing Ryuko to click her tongue at you. She’s already removed her strap, and you don’t think you’re out of line for assuming that’s what’s coming next. 

“When I’m good and ready, yeah. But with that attitude of yours, it’s going to take some time,” Ryuko says, before she takes a seat on the bed. You begin to move in on her, assuming that means she’s ready to move on, but she only laughs instead. “No way, you’ve gotta earn it.” 

With that, she spreads her legs, motioning towards her cunt. You don’t have to be a genius to figure out what she has in mind, and you can’t say you’re surprised, either. Ryuko wouldn’t admit to just how much she loves when you eat her out, so she always makes you jump through hoops to get to this point. Even before she was pregnant, and hormones were making her even more unbearable than usual, she’d pull this kind of stunt. Still, you don’t really mind. WIth a sigh, you kneel between her legs, burying your face in her.

It’s always a thrill, making her cry out for you. Ryuko might be annoying, but there’s something magical to making someone with such a volatile temper cry out for you. The only thing better is when you get to melt the ice queen herself, but Ryuko is a close second. It doesn’t take long, once you’ve buried your tongue in her, tracing shapes within her folds. Ryuko is still close to the edge from fucking you, still riding out the pleasure that courses through her body. She’s soaking wet, which doesn’t really surprise you. It’ll make it that much easier once you’re fucking her, so you don’t mind eating her out and making her that much wetter.

It would seem Satsuki isn’t satisfied by simply watching, either, but she opts to climb into bed beside her sister. She leans in close, pressing her lips to Ryuko’s, and the whimpers and moans you earn from her are soon muffled by her sister’s mouth. Satsuki is making out with her sister as you eat Ryuko out, the two of you pushing her into new heights of pleasure.

As Satsuki kisses her, she gently caresses her stomach, seeming to enjoy the bulge as she works her hand over it slowly. She is so gentle, so caring, and it is a side of her that only seems to come out when she’s with her sister. You’d never expect such a part of her to exist, but she does adore her sister. When you watch the two of them go at it like this, it never fails to thrill you. It’s a bit of an added thrill like this, face buried between Ryuko’s thighs as you look up at the two of them. You know this is all proving too much for Ryuko, she makes that obvious from her constant whimpering, but what really proves it is the way she takes hold of your hair, pulling you in that much deeper. She is far from gentle, but you only take this as a compliment. She wants more from you, and you are eager to provide. The sooner you get her off, the sooner you can fuck her, after all.

Satsuki may have been an incredible fuck, as always, but it’s been so long that you already find yourself hard once more. One round is not going to be enough for you tonight, that’s for damn sure. The sooner you can get Ryuko ready, the sooner you can take care of your building need. Besides, you can’t help glancing at Ryuko’s breasts. You want to taste her, as well. You can’t help wondering if her milk will taste the same as Satsuki’s or not. You want to know, to drink from her too, and that is part of what drives you on.

Ryuko doesn’t have enough endurance to withstand both of you at once, so it doesn’t take too long for her to reach her limit. In only a few minutes, she is nearly there, legs tensing up on either side of you as her moaning raises a couple octaves. She can’t take much more, and just as you were expecting it, she tips her head back, breaking the kiss with her sister.

“Oh, fuck!” she cries out, as her climax overtakes her. She doesn’t manage any more words than that, as prolonged whimper escapes her, lost completely in the thrill of her climax. You wonder just how long she’s been waiting for this, for you to come back. It was already pretty obvious that she missed you, but this makes it even more so. Ryuko always does her best to put on a cool front, but you’ve learned how easy it is to see right through that by now.

She’s not nearly as cool and distant as she may like to pretend, unlike Satsuki. It’s far too easy to get under her skin and rile her up, and honestly, she’s pretty easy to fluster most of the time, too. Right now, having just reached her limit, she is panting and doing her best to catch her breath. That doesn’t slow you down, however. She said that if you could get her off, you’d get to fuck her, so that’s exactly what you intend to do. You rise up, shifting her and pushing her legs up. You’re careful to keep them spread, paying close attention to the baby as you work your way into position. You think it’s time for a bit of payback, so you make sure her legs are lifted as high as possible, giving you access to her ass.

It isn’t until the tip of your cock is already pushing into her, already making your way into her tight asshole, that Ryuko registers what is happening.

“H-hey, wait, what!?” she cries out, but you don’t stop. You push in regardless, letting her cries ring out to no effect. She may try to argue, to protest, but soon her words are lost to whimpers and moans once more. As much as Ryuko tries to act like she doesn’t enjoy this, you don’t really care. She’s already reacting, after all, and she’s done this to you countless times now. Even Satsuki doesn’t seem to have much to say to this, as you begin pounding Ryuko’s ass. She is content to continue kissing her sister, silencing her moaning with her own mouth. As you fuck Ryuko, you can’t help watching her breasts bounce with each and every thrust. They’re so much bigger now, and you know exactly why. You want to taste her, to compare her to her sister, so, with your grip on her hips firm, you press in and lean in further. You place your lips to her nipple, and begin to slowly suck from her, just as you did with Satsuki. You can’t help a groan of pleasure as her sweet milk fills your mouth. Somehow, Ryuko tastes even sweeter than her sister. It seems strange, but you can’t deny her taste is incredible. Intoxicating. You already want more of her, and you know there’s no chance you’re stopping any time soon.

As you fuck her, pounding into her ass, you drink from her. Satsuki seems to be intrigued by that idea as well, and soon breaks the kiss with her sister. She leans in next to you, letting her lips find Ryuko’s other nipple. Ryuko’s cries are now completely unobstructed, and they begin to fill the room as you fuck her, and as both you and Satsuki drink from her. It’s difficult for her to keep up with all the sensations that she feels now. Ryuko is doing her best, but the two of you are far too much for her. No matter how hard she tries to regain her composure, she just can’t quite manage it. Each time she thinks she has a handle on her feelings, one of your movements is enough to push her right back to the edge.

She is trying desperately to hold on, to make this last as long as possible, but it is only a matter of time before she can hold on no longer. Even as Ryuko comes, her desperate cries of pleasure like music to your ears, you don’t stop. You’re honestly surprised to see that Satsuki doesn’t either. She is usually far better about doing what Ryuko wants, not pushing her too hard, but it seems that she is addicted to the taste of Ryuko’s milk, just as much as you are.

Even in the midst of her climax, neither of you slow. Ryuko feels herself being overwhelmed, broken by the constant stimulation. She seems to be growing more sensitive by the second, though she is desperate not to show it, desperate to hold on and cling to her control in the situation.

“Ah, fuck, slow down!” Ryuko manages, but even that doesn’t change the pace of your thrusts. Satsuki looks up at her sister, gazing into her eyes even as Ryuko pleads with her, desperate for this constant pleasure to let up, to ease back, but Satsuki does not grant that. It’s the first time you’ve seen this side of her, pushing Ryuko further than Ryuko wants, and it’s honestly incredibly hot. You’ve been on the receiving end of Satsuki enough to know that this is something to be appreciated, so you watch eagerly, slowing your pace just enough to really appreciate this.

“Sis, come on, I-” Ryuko starts, before another whimper escapes her. She tenses up again, obviously in the midst of another climax. It’s wonderful, seeing her get overstimulated like this, but you can only imagine how pissed she's going to be when this is all over. It’ll all be worth it, of course, especially given that she would have to be just as mad at Satsuki as she is at you.

Even slowing down isn't enough to keep you in this, however. Given the way she’s tensing up around you, her tight ass growing that much tighter as she is in the midst of her climax, you can’t hold on. You only manage a few more thrusts, before you’re there as well. With a groan, you come, your seed spilling into Ryuko. You want to keep going, to push past your limit, but you know it would be a bad idea. Reluctantly, you pull out, and pull back from Ryuko.

“Fuck, you two wouldn’t let up, huh?” Ryuko says, glaring, but for once, that glare is shared between both you and Satsuki. 

“My apologies, you just tasted too good for me to stop,” Satsuki says, pulling back from Ryuko as well. “We’ll make it up to you, though.”

“It looked like you were having a good time, so what’s to make up?” you ask, thinking you’re making a good point. Ryuko was having the time of her life, coming twice just from the two of you going at her, so in your book, she should be happy. 

“Yeah, but I asked you to slow down, it was too fucking much,” Ryuko says, rising suddenly. She’s in your face, and you do your best not to flinch back. If you did, you know you’d never hear the end of it from her. You’ve known for some time now that giving her an inch is a good way to lose a mile, and you’re not about to let that happen.

“We both got carried away, that’s all,” you say, trying to dismiss the argument. Better to take a more neutral stance, and not let her win, but not back down completely either.

“Such an asshole,” Ryuko says, scoffing and turning her head. “You’re going to have to make this up to me, you know.”

“Oh? And how am I supposed to do that?” you ask, already dreading whatever answer she has for you. Ryuko is creative, and you know she’s liable to think of something ridiculous to make you show just how sorry you are. What a joke, you’re not sorry at all, and even if you were, Satsuk is getting off with nothing more than a glare.

“I’m sure we can think of something,” Ryuko says, looking to Satsuki. Of course, she’s going to her for help. Great, just great. If it’s her coming up with it, you know it’s going to be hell.

“She’s just as guilty as I am!” you argue, but Ryuko simply shakes her head. Doesn’t seem like that argument is going to do anything for you here, and that’s the end of that. 

“Look, you know exactly what you were doing. Trying to get me back for all the times I fucked your ass, or whatever, but you deserved that shit. And you loved it anyway, don’t try to act like you didn’t,” Ryuko says. She’s right, of course. You were just after revenge, and knowing that she sees right through you makes it harder to argue back.

You’ve gotten so used to being able to see right through her, that you kind of forgot she can do the same to you. Satsuki can too, but at least she has the decency to pretend she doesn’t. Or, maybe that’s worse. Maybe her brand of playing you is worse, but it doesn’t really matter either way. You’ve been away for weeks, and this is really the way they welcome you back? This surprise is going south pretty quick, but you’re not going to give up either.

“Why don’t we try that again, but this time, we don’t let him come?” Satsuki offers a solution in the midst of this conflict, and Ryuko seems quite taken by it.

“Yeah, that’ll hit him where it hurts. You hate that, don’t you?” Ryuko asks, smirking at you. She looks way too smug, but the worst part is, she is completely right. You hate that feeling, when they push you closer and closer to the edge, but don’t let you come. Instead, they keep you right there, teasing you but never pushing you far enough to reach your limit. It’s infuriating, but you know that’s exactly what is in store for you now.

“Some welcome back surprise,” you comment, one final desperate plea for this not to happen.

“You’re the one trying to fuck with me,” Ryuko says, shrugging. “Look, if you would just be good, this kind of shit wouldn’t keep happening to you. You know that, right? You could just be decent.”

You don’t really have an argument for that. She’s not wrong, of course, and you know that. Every time they’ve gone to such extremes with you, you’ve deserved it. You’ve toyed with them, knocked them up against their will, cheated on them and thought about running away when they needed you most… every time they’ve shown you who is in charge here, it was in response to something you did. So, maybe she has a point.

Maybe you’re a bit of a bastard, and maybe you deserve this. But that doesn’t mean you have to like it. You’re still just as annoyed by all of this, just as tired by the idea of them fucking around with you like this. You know there’s no way out of it by now, however, so you’re just going to have to play along. Honestly, this might end up being a good thing.

If you can play along, play nice and get them to think you’re finally turning over a new leaf, maybe they’ll let their guards down. The Kiryuins may be smart, but you know they are eventually going to stop suspecting you, if you can stop being a bastard for long enough that is. With that in mind, you decide to dedicate yourself to whatever they have in mind. You’re going to play along, let them twist this surprise for you as much as you want, because, in the end, they’ll be playing right into your hands. 

This may be torturous, as it always is when the Kiryuin sisters set out to teach you a lesson, but you’ve weathered worse from them by now. What’s one more time? They aren’t going to go as hard this time, either, considering how little you’ve really done to piss them off.

“Go on, lay down on the bed,” Ryuko orders, and you do as she says, without talking back or questioning her any further. It’s best to just go along with it now, and wait for whatever it is they have in mind. You’re not really surprised when Satsuki is the one climbing into bed after you, positioning herself above your cock. She looks down at you with a mixture of disappointment and amusement, and that about sums up her feelings on this. She is always so disappointed by you, by the way you continuously manage to piss her or Ryuko off in some way, shape, or form. But, beneath that, she is amused that she gets to put you in your place once more. She knows just how skilled she is at this, at taking charge and pushing you to your very limit over and over again. You know this will likely span hours, and you’re busy mentally preparing yourself for that even as she sinks down onto you. She has to be a bit more gentle than usual, given her current state, but that’s only going to add to her torture. It will make it that much harder on you, with a slow but steady build up to your limit before you’re denied the pleasure you want so badly.

“Are you ready?” Satsuki asks, and you look up at her, confused. Why is she asking that? It’s not like her to pause and ask such a question, but you find yourself nodding anyway. It’s weird, but you suppose it doesn’t matter much. Maybe it’s because today is supposed to be your surprise, not some torture session. Naturally, Ryuko isn’t going to just watch as Satsuki rides you. She climbs into bed as well, straddling your face as she has so many times before. It’s become easy for her to rest her pussy on your face, to begin using you for her own pleasure.

It seems that Ryuko is eager to be in control of something once more, to have a say in her own pleasure after the overstimulation that you and Satsuki wrought upon her. She is making the best of it, grinding her cunt down against you with a savage strength, hungry for more pleasure already. If you weren’t far too preoccupied, you’d make a comment about how she’s still pretty horny for someone who wanted to complain so badly about how you and Satsuki just pushed her over the edge.

But with all of your efforts pushed to getting Ryuko off, to burying your tongue within her, you know those words aren’t going to come to you. It wouldn’t matter, anyway. It would only make her and Satsuki that much angrier with you, and you don’t want to deal with anything beyond what you already have to.

These two can be such a pain in the ass, and if today doesn’t prove that you don’t think anything would. This was supposed to be your big reunion, your homecoming after weeks away, and this is what it turned into? It’s almost laughable, but what can you do? Right now, you’re their victim. You can’t do anything but go along with what the sisters want, letting them use you for their own desires.

Satsuki may be slowed by her pregnancy, by the way it obstructs her movements, but it doesn’t really seem to diminish her pleasure at all. No, in fact, the hormones rushing through her might be making it better for her. She is whimpering for you, moaning as she rides you, and you hope that is actually due to the effect you’re having on her. It’s out of character for her to be doing this as some sort of show, to try and push you to the edge that much faster, though you suppose you really shouldn’t put anything past these two.

Granted, you can hardly even hear her with the way Ryuko’s thighs rest on either side of your head. She makes it hard to do much of anything, grinding her soaked cunt down against your face. You do your best to keep up with her, to drive your tongue into her and taste her, but Ryuko doesn’t seem to care about your efforts.

She is just using you, riding your face as she has so many times before. Satsuki, on the other hand, is fucking you with a desperation you’re not used to seeing from her. She may be slower than usual, but that doesn’t detract from her movements in the slightest. She is enjoying this, far more than usual, and each second makes you that much more sure of that fact. You don’t really know what is happening, but you’re quickly finding yourself lost in the movements of her body on top of yours. You can’t really see her, not with Ryuko in the way, but her sounds are loud enough that you can hear them even over the noises of her sister.

It’s surprising, but you realize she must have missed you as much as Ryuko did. No matter how hard of a time these two might give you, they definitely do care about you. This proves that, above anything else. Satsuki is enjoying herself this much, enjoying riding you, even if it is for some misguided punishment of hers. Ryuko is laughing at you between her whimpers, apparently finding it amusing that you’re so helpless before the two of them.

“Already losing your cool, huh?” Ryuko asks, as you can no longer stifle a moan from escaping your lips. She knows just when to comment, as always, and it is so maddening to deal with. These sisters really are high maintenance, a total pain in the ass, but you find yourself stuck with them. No matter what you do, you can’t seem to get away from them, and this just seems to be your life now. Ryuko and Satsuki are both incredible in bed, so it could be worse. You could be stuck alone, or with someone who wasn’t half as good of a fuck. Even if the two of them might go out of their way to put you in your place from time to time, you know you’re not going to be able to get much better.

Rich, beautiful sisters? Incredible in bed? It’s too much for you to let go of, even with the negatives taken into account. And that is why you’re fully willing to endure this punishment from them again. Even if it doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen. The more Satsuki rides your cock, the more she works her hips from side to side, adding to the pleasure you feel as much as she can, the more you wonder what she’s doing. 

You know she’s probably just fucking with you. You know she’s going to stop moving as soon as you’re on the edge, and start this game, start toying with you. You try your best to hold on, to resist sinking deeper into the pleasure you feel. You don’t want to get too into this, to let yourself get your hopes up.

This is Satsuki, after all, and you know that she’s not going to fuck up with this. She’s not going to let you come until she’s good and ready, and that’s all there is to it. She’s never messed this up before, always been such an expert at torturing you by holding you on the very edge, so you don’t have much hope in her messing up this time. But her tight cunt simply keeps bouncing on you, and she keeps whimpering, keeps moaning. You wish you could see her, but your vision is fully blocked by Ryuko.

She watches her sister, as always, the two of them facing off as they both use you. They’re so close, and never waste a chance to flaunt it like this. You wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if the two of them were making out on top of you right now, but judging from their whimpers, they are not. You can’t help reaching up, feeling around until you find the bulge of Satsuki’s belly. Slowly, you caress her, feeling the product of your recklessness, the baby growing within her. 

Somehow, you don’t feel as bad about any of this as you thought you would. Maybe it’s how good you feel right now making you feel a bit sentimental, but you’re glad you knocked these two up. Not even for the sexual aspect alone, either. You’re glad that this is something that happened to you, that you’re stuck with them and going to father their children. Well, glad might be a bit much, but you’re accepting of it at least. Far more than you were before.

With each passing second, with each bounce of Satsuki, each movement of Ryuko, you find yourself at a loss. She doesn’t seem to be stopping, even as you are pushed to their very edge. Is Satsuki really going to keep going? Is she really going to let you come, despite all her big talk? You don’t want to get your hopes up, but she keeps moving, keeps riding you. Soon, despite your best efforts not to be too excited, you are pushed over the edge.

You groan, your voice muffled by Ryuko’s cunt as she keeps riding your face. Satsuki finally falls still as your seed spills into her, as you fill her up with your come, but it is only to sink down onto you before she too is lost in the throes of climax. She cries out, her voice filling the room as she comes, and you find yourself completely baffled.

Weren’t they going to punish you again? To make you pay for what you did to Ryuko? But it is then that Satsuki speaks up, her voice a bit quiet compared to her sister’s whimpers and moans as she desperately tries to reach her own limit.

“Surprised, are you?” she asks, and you try your best to grunt an answer, which seems to work well enough despite the obvious complications. 

“Damn, you really fell for that?” Ryuko says, laughing. She doesn’t manage much laughter, before another whimper cuts her off.

“This was part of your surprise,” Satsuki explains, the more viable speaker for the Kiryuin sisters, at least for the moment. You find yourself completely baffled. Was this all some sort of trick? They weren’t really going to punish you? It seems too good to be true.

Your explanation is put on a brief hold, however, as Ryuko finally manages to push past her limit. She cries out once more, her voice filling the room as she is lost in a rapturous climax. She is always so loud when she comes, any attempt that Satsuki might make to continue her explanation would be drowned out. So, she waits for her sister to calm down. By the time Ryuko is quiet, she has climbed off of you, panting as she tries to catch her breath.

“We wanted to see what would happen if you thought you were going to be punished, but then were not,” Satsuki explains. “So, how was it? You thought you were going to be tormented for hours on end, just like before, didn’t you?”

“Bit of a crazy scheme there, isn’t it?” you ask, shaking your head. You never would have thought up such a convoluted scheme on your own, but given the way the two of them smile down at you, you guess they got quite a kick out of it. “It did feel pretty good, though.”

“We’re glad you have you back,” Ryuko says, playfully punching your shoulder once you sit up. “Can’t believe you really thought I’d be so pissed over having that much fun. You’re such a dumbass.”

Ryuko’s insults don’t pack the usual punch. Instead, they’re almost playful. It seems like the Kiryuin sisters really aren’t angry with you, and you breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe, as far as surprises go, this one really wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
